1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure, an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus in which a plurality of sets of electrode terminals are electrically connected by film on glass (FOG) mounting, chip on glass (COG) mounting, or the like, and a method of manufacturing the mounting structure.
2. Related Art
For example, when plural sets of electrode terminals each forming a pair are electrically connected to each other by the FOG mounting process for connecting a liquid crystal panel to a flexible printed circuit board, electrical conduction between associated electrode terminals cannot be secured if positional deviations occur therebetween. In particular, when one substrate of a pair of substrates connected through electrode terminals is formed on a thin resin film such as a flexible printed circuit board, it is difficult to eliminate positional deviations between the electrodes terminals arranged on the two substrates since the resin film is apt to deform (or expand or contract) due to heat or moisture.
To address this problem, there has been proposed, for example, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-46212 in which a plurality of electrode terminals forming a first group on a first electronic component (or substrate) and a plurality of electrode terminals forming a second group on a second electronic component (or substrate) are respectively arranged on a plurality of first and second lines radially extending in the same pattern as each other with respect to the center of first and second points (or reference points), and the electrode terminals of at least one of the first and second groups are formed to extend along the first or second lines. According to this technique, the electrode terminals of the first and second groups are relatively rotated in a state in which the first and second points coincide and one of the electrode terminals of the first group coincides with an electrode terminal of the second group mapped to the associated electrode terminal, such that the electrode terminals of a corresponding set between the groups can coincide even when the substrate becomes deformed.
However, in general, electrode terminals are arranged in an edge portion along one side of each substrate, for example, when a flexible printed circuit board is FOG-mounted to an element substrate of a liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, when the above-described technique is applied to a connection between substrates, it is difficult to set a reference point of radially arranged electrode terminals on the substrate, for example, at a side of the element substrate. When the electrode terminals between the element substrate and the flexible printed circuit board are positioned if the reference point is set outside the substrate, the reference points of the respective substrates may not coincide, resulting in the degradation of workability, the degradation of positioning precision, and the like.